


Bon Voyage|远游

by sandausdenurnen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 衣上征尘杂酒痕，远游无处不消魂。TEW和TEW2之间的塞巴斯蒂安大部分时候在做什么。
Kudos: 1





	Bon Voyage|远游

1.

他距离真相仅有咫尺。

一颗步枪子弹穿过证人的右眼，射入他的左下腹。一股灼热的疼痛将他的整个大脑占据。他不知沮丧与绝望还可以这样燃烧，尚未意识到自己中弹的事实。

证人的半边脑袋像一只过期的苹果似的腐烂，身体倒下来，压得他跌倒在地。又一颗子弹射进墙里，前一秒他后脑勺的影子还映在上面。他觉得喘不过气，恐惧再一次像毒蛇一样咬住了他。他推开证人的尸体匍匐前进。之后又有一次枪响，或许两次。他知道狙击手在哪里，如果他也有一把这样的枪，现在就能把这个婊子养的从天顶上轰下来——就像在灯塔时一样——那些畸形的王八犊子一个个在他的枪子下脑袋炸开——他一边想一边在地上爬行，看到一扇打开的矮窗就翻进去。这是一家餐厅的员工休息室。他认识这里因为这是他的妻子和女儿最爱的餐厅。每个周末他都争取抽出一顿饭的时间带着女士们来这里聚餐——直到莉莉葬身火海之前。在那之后，麦拉甚至不肯走过这条大街，仅仅为了避免看到餐厅的招牌。那股与招牌镌刻在一起的油炸芝士的味道，如今还能唤回他记忆深处莉莉骨灰盒的重量。

休息室里没有人。他把屋门反锁，在一间更衣室里躲了一阵，听到一串脚步声从窗外略过，还有两三个人影。他的脑子响得太厉害，听不清外面的人在说什么。过了一会儿，人影和脚步声都远去了。他慢慢从更衣室里出来，这才意识到自己的血在瓷砖地上积了一滩。他用橱里找到的清洁工具随意擦了一下，将血水倒入水槽，一边感慨自己的运气——自始至终没有人试图推门。腰间有一把左轮手枪，剩下三发子弹，他不确定这老伙计如今愿不愿意被用来恫吓平民百姓。

2.

塞巴斯蒂安想起一匹马驹横在黑铁桌子上的形象。它的右前腿中了一颗猎枪子弹。父亲和胡安叔叔将它按着。时值午夜，马厩里黑漆漆的，仿佛地上开的一个裂口。旁边的厂房亮着一点黄光，是胡安叔叔工具台上节能灯的光线。远远还能听到马的响鼻和喘息。塞巴斯蒂安跟着声音走过去，感到草地上的露水冰凉地渗进脚趾缝里。夜晚的风带着煤油的气味从这片南方的庄园上方飞过。天空中没有星辰。仔细望去，可以看见草地尽头山一样的云层，在黑暗中缓缓移动着。

那是他第一次看到一个生命的痛苦挣扎——和鱼类和虫豸不同，是与他一样有皮毛，有血肉的生命。他的心脏抽痛，用力屏住呼吸。胡安叔叔看到了他，说：“塞勃，快回去。”父亲却回头，对他挥挥手：“塞勃，过来。”

他木然走上前，感到手脚都冻住了，忘记自己为什么会在这个寒冷的夜里醒来，走出温暖的房间。或许他是被楼下的灯火，父亲与胡安叔叔的呼喝声吵醒的，还听到马的叫声。他热爱马。这是他喜欢胡安叔叔这片荒凉的南方农场的唯一原因。白天，他可以骑马在圈地上奔跑。胡安的房子前有几英亩的跑马场。对马来说或许还不够大，但对十岁的塞巴斯蒂安来说就很广阔了。周末，父亲会带他去狩猎。他还不允许独自拿枪，但曾在父亲的指点下射到过一只小鹿。

“他们把它当成鹿了。”父亲说，一边让塞巴斯蒂安按住马驹的肩颈，“它下午跳出马圈，跑到外面的林子里。瞧瞧它这个儿，没给当成兔子还好呢。你叔叔猜是西边的鲁尔福家干的。”

“肯定是鲁尔福。”胡安有点气哼哼地说，“只有他们打猎时会用这种老式的双排管。”

“那也是我们这只‘旅行者’（1）自找的。”父亲说，“塞勃，按住了吗？我们得快些动手。它一路跛回马圈外，弹片可能卡进骨头了。”

塞巴斯蒂安看了看这只可怜的畜生，很确定它也看了看他。他给它起过名字，叫弗拉明戈。它的父亲是一只健壮的摩根马。但它还是个笨头笨脑，倔蹄子的小矮人。它是他最爱的一匹马驹。

弗拉明戈在他的手中翻滚，颤抖，火热的毛皮不停撞击他的手，仿佛他按着的是一条龙的颈项。他长这么大还没这么害怕过，不停地仰头张望父亲。

父亲并不回应他求助的目光，而是拿出钳子，在灯下用火烧了一会儿。当他把钳子伸进小马的伤腿时，塞巴斯蒂安感到一根燃烧的火钳也刺穿了他。他几乎是尖叫着抱住弗拉明戈，才不至被它一阵剧烈的震颤和踢蹬甩出去。马儿发出惊人的呼啸。胡安和塞巴斯蒂安都拼尽了全力。父亲的额头上出着汗，手在发着抖，但他仍聚精会神在那条伤腿上。鲜血漫过黑色的桌沿，像草地里涌出的泉水那样一阵一阵地向外奔突着，在暗淡的灯光下呈现出被火烧过一样的焦黑色。

“真该死。”父亲嘟囔着，“子弹在里面裂开了。”

“快些。”胡安叔叔说，“它这样失血很难撑下去。”

“我已经在快了。你压住这里尽量止血。”

“也许该等到城里的兽医来。”

“他们最快明天中午才能来。这可怜的骡子等不到那时候。”

塞巴斯蒂安惊恐地聆听着他们的对话，不明白他们为何还能如此冷静地交谈。弗拉明戈快要死了。他抱着他，清晰地感到他的生命在流逝。他的呼吸减弱，每一次惨呼都更加尖利，悠长。只有来自地狱的痛苦仍紧追着他，每一次钳子刺入伤口，他都像重生一样剧烈地痉挛，呜咽。

“求你了。”他忍不住对父亲说。“求你做点什么。”

“我在做了。”父亲说，“我在救他。”

“他太痛苦了。”

“没有办法。我们这里没有给马用的药。他又不能这么呆着。”

“他撑不下去的。”

父亲没说什么。

“他撑不下去的，让他走吧。”

塞巴斯蒂安不知为什么自己会这么说。已经过去了很长时间，或许有好几个小时，只有血还在不停流淌。你在活生生的痛苦前观看这么久，活着和死去就没有什么区别了。

“求你了，让他走吧。”

“塞巴斯蒂安。”他的父亲说，“我叫你按住他。”

一颗压得仅有指甲盖那么大的铅弹被扔进米黄色的茶杯盘里，带着一丁点暗红的血迹，还有残留的肌肉组织。塞巴斯蒂安瘫倒在旅馆的床上，带着不可思议的恍惚盯着它，不止一次想到这样一个小东西居然可以造成如此巨大的痛苦。腹部的伤口仍在流血，但时间仿佛静止下来，他聚神会神地喘息，头晕目眩。童年的记忆渐渐在脑中淡去，他想起麦拉，琢磨着，某年某月她是否也曾在这样一个鬼地方——二十平米的汽车旅馆单间——孤零零地流着血，想起她死去的女儿和愚蠢的丈夫。

将伤口缝合之后，塞巴斯蒂安给自己倒了一杯威士忌——他应得的。为了徒劳忍受痛楚。为了死去的证人。这条线索他追了整整一年，毁灭一切仅靠这一颗子弹。如今，莫比乌斯再度沉入深海中了。

“永远，永远不要以为放弃是一种仁慈，塞巴斯蒂安。”父亲说。那个漫长可怕的夜晚过去了。第二天下午他才从床上起来，看到弗拉明戈蜷曲着一条伤腿待在马厩里，一个兽医正和胡安叔叔在一旁谈话。

“你认为那是一个选项，其实那并不是。死就是不去做选择，儿子。”他的父亲，老卡斯特拉诺警探坐在马厩外头的栅栏上，手里攥着一把草屑，“因为选择是活人的事。”

3.

第二天，他的伤口开始肿胀，渗出脓血。他在清晨的一阵颤栗中醒来，想将窗户关上，却注意到窗外一束奇异的闪光。或许是错觉。低烧令他的反应迟钝。这时旅馆的门忽然响了起来。他正走向卫生间，没有停下的意思。

“房间服务。”门外的人说道。

“不需要。”他边穿衣服边说。

“我们的记录显示您早上六点就退房了。”门外的人又说。

“那就更不需要了。”他将换下的旧衣服全部塞入一只塑料袋，从抽屉里摸出剃须刀片，贴在掌心。

门外一时不再有声音。塞巴斯蒂安面对镜子，有一瞬间幻想它会忽然碎裂，令他从此地消失。然而镜子仍是好端端的。从镜面里，他看到房门的链锁正向一边滑开。

十分钟后，塞巴斯蒂安冲到路上，拦下一辆出租车。

他的脸上添了几道新伤，衬衫沾满旅馆后巷未干的沥青，左手紧紧攥着背在身后。然而那名眼尖的出租车司机仍然注意到了他左手的血痕，这让他停车之后迟疑了一下。

“去路德大街。”不等那个司机开口说什么，他先一步拉开门坐了进去。

“路德大街可长了，先生。”司机不情愿地说。

“先开过去再说。”他懒得多言，喉咙疼得像含了楔子，因高热而牙根打颤。司机对他的模样和回答都不太满意，犹豫了一会儿，还是把车子开动了，尽管依旧神色惊惶，余光不停地向他打量。

行驶了约有五六分钟，车子因红灯而暂时停下来。司机向左并道，将塞巴斯蒂安摇醒。“嘿，这路不对。”他哑着嗓子说。

司机充耳不闻，仍是将车子左拐，停在一条出租车的行列后。塞巴斯蒂安试图搞清楚这是哪条路，但他的视野不停发黑，只能伸手扶住前面的座位——就在一个月前他还以为某个宿醉的夜晚是他最难受的一次出租车经历。

“这里有的是车您可以搭，先生。还有很多收费的私家车。他们会很乐意赚这份钱。”司机带着恳求的口吻说，“我惹不起这个麻烦，先生，您看，我真不是这块料，手上都是汗。无论您去路德大街有什么要紧事，都请您下车吧。我载不了您。”

塞巴斯蒂安看着他，第一反应是，操他妈的，我看起来到底是什么鬼样子。之后他注意到司机挂在方向盘上，像敲钢琴一样乱颤的双手。可怜的杂种。他心想。没人想过这种日子，没人该为他的狗屎厄运付出代价。

“求您……”司机的声音越来越小，“我有家人，我的孩子还很小……”

塞巴斯蒂安站起身，扔下几张钞票就撞开车门走出去。司机没有立刻开走，而是把身子探出车门：“嘿，先生，这太多了！”

塞巴斯蒂安不想再回头看他一眼，只想尽快离开这个地方。

“好吧，先生！”司机的声音远远传来，“谢谢您，祝您好运，先生，愿上帝保佑您。”

如果世上真有上帝的话——塞巴斯蒂安走过一排出租车的队伍，迷迷糊糊地想——希望祂能离他远点儿。

4.

格林威治工厂伫立在前方，灰绿色的厂房大楼如同沉在湖底一般，因为意外的几年大旱而忽然浮出水面。

塞巴斯蒂安从没想过有一天自己会以居民而非取缔居民的警察的身份来到这里——这个罪犯，流浪汉，瘾君子，不良少年的避难所，边缘人士的天国。这里或许连个安全的藏身地都算不上，毕竟格林威治的废工厂恶名远扬。但他实在走不动了。每一脚都仿佛踩在棉花上。如果此刻倒在地上，他甚至怀疑自己是否能感觉到疼，或者冰凉的地板的触觉。单只这一概念都是一种诱惑，令他迫不及待想要沉入黑暗的泥潭。

工厂到处弥漫着烟，酒，麻药以及排泄物的味道。他踉跄着走进去时没有吸引任何人的注意。在这里，没有谁能比他走得更稳，每个人都一身污秽。他找了个没人的角落坐下来，用残存的一点意识扯起衣服，检查伤口。一滩发紫的血将纱布糊在身上，肿胀的皮肤撑开缝合线，体内的疼痛像一只会呼吸的动物般啃咬他。他不知道伤口发炎有多严重，幸运的是他也没多少精力去在乎了。简单地清理了脓血，重新换了纱布，他开始想念威士忌的味道，有点后悔离开旅馆的时候没有顺走一瓶，即便冒着再挨一枪的危险。如果他死在这里，人们准会觉得惊讶。如果手边有酒瓶子，人们就会觉得一切都可以解释了。

不知昏睡了多久，塞巴斯蒂安梦见自己的肩膀被人踢了一脚。踢他的是三个醉鬼，也许是瘾君子，他搞不清楚，他的视野时明时暗。其中一人又踢了一脚。“滚开，老头。”他说，“你占了我们的地方。”

塞巴斯蒂安花了几秒钟的时间才反应过来这不是梦。

“这里有的是地方。”他挣扎着坐起身，艰难地出声，“你们何不让一个老头睡他的觉。”

短暂的睡眠并没有让任何事情好转起来，他现在不仅眩晕恶心，还头痛欲裂。

“别他妈和我们来这套。”一个人走上前，扯住塞巴斯蒂安将他强行拉了起来，“你不是我们这里的人，我看得出来。如果你想找麻烦，我劝你用你的老脑壳想清楚。如果你是来学学这里的规矩——”

不等他把话说完，塞巴斯蒂安抓住他压在自己身上的手腕，另一只手提住他的衣襟，一用力就将他整个人侧翻过来。连塞巴斯蒂安自己都吃了一惊——他居然还有这份力气。但他几乎也和对方一起跌倒。另两名同伴发出一声惊呼，没迟疑多久就冲上来，一人袭击塞巴斯蒂安的后头部，另一人试图去抱他的右手。

塞巴斯蒂安在地上滚了一圈，躲过了两个人，向其中一人背后扑去，两手锁住对方的咽喉。他的同伴见状抄起一只酒瓶——难以想象他为什么现在才想到这一手——塞巴斯蒂安转了个身，酒瓶正正打碎在他手中的人质头顶。打人的和被打的都是一声惨叫。他于是放下人质，扑向手拿酒瓶的人，一只膝盖将他顶在地上，随即回过身，对最初被他放倒的人的面部狠狠踹了一脚——他正想伸手去抓塞巴斯蒂安的小腿——现在他彻底安静了。塞巴斯蒂安将全部力气都放在最后这个倒霉鬼身上，骑在他胸口，右手狠狠殴打他的面部——这愤怒不知从何而来，暴力也不知从何而来。他只是不停地挥动拳头，直到右手流血。在这段时间内，他感觉不到伤痛，所有耳鸣，脑内的轰响，全身的高热，都仿佛成为愤怒的燃料，在齐声尖叫，释放出滚滚黑烟。

当他终于停手时，被打的人已经发不出声音，只有下巴和肩膀还在微微抽动，两手如同死去的蛇一样垂在身体两边。他听到细弱的哭声，是两名同伴发出来的。他们甚至不敢上前阻挠，只是蜷缩在一旁，摆出阻止的手势，无能为力地求饶，哭泣。他从被压住的人身上滑下来，坐在地上，后背重重撞上墙壁。

“滚蛋。”他说，声音虚弱得让他怀疑对方能不能听到。

他们听到了。两个人将地上的一个架起来，连滚带爬地离开了。

塞巴斯蒂安的眼前一阵阵发黑。他不知道刚才那一场闹剧是不是引起了旁人的注意，会不会有人聚上前来，那些云里雾里的流浪汉们有没有那份闲心来替和他们同抽过一支大烟的兄弟出气——但所幸意识终于放过了他。现实在离他远去，恐惧和担忧再也不能困扰他了。黑暗先一步到达，邀他进入这个温柔的深渊。疼痛，寒颤和断续的噩梦仍然紧追不舍，但至少他不必去认知此刻的自我，不用去品尝在这个老鼠洞一样的贼窟里昏死过去的耻辱，以及暴力过后的愧疚与空虚。

5.

再度醒来时，眼前是一片灰白，空气中漂浮着沙子似的细小亮点，鼻腔与口腔里充满酒精和消毒水的味道——他又回到那个地方了——脑中浮现出一个念头，他吓得几乎弹坐起来。

疼痛像一个老人的拳头，在漫长的蓄力后迟缓而精准地击中腰腹。他叫了一声，重又跌回床里。一个黑色的影子从锐利的白光中走出，嘴里念念有词，离他越来越近。

滚开——他想大喊——离我的脑子远点。

影子走到他身边，惊人地庞大，伸出一只触角般的手。

下地狱去吧——他在脑子里尖叫——你和你的怪物们，统统都该下地狱——

“塞巴……塞巴斯蒂安？”影子出声，形象逐渐清晰：一个中等身材的人，穿着一件宽大的风衣，胳膊肘下有块奇怪的突起。塞巴斯蒂安认出那是枪。

“嗨，你还认得我吗？……你醒着吗？”

你何不用胳膊底下那玩意儿试试呢？——塞巴斯蒂安想——我会让你的脑袋开花。

“谢天谢地，你吓了我一跳。医生说你不该起来……那老头，现在人不知去哪了。”

那人向后退了两步，放进一片刺眼的阳光。塞巴斯蒂安呻吟一声，闭上眼睛。再度睁开时，视野内的白光减弱了，眼前不再金星乱窜，他逐渐看清自己所处的地方——一间狭小的诊室，右手边医生的桌位空着，阳光透过米色的窗帘洒在桌沿上，反光正好照进塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛里。正冲着他有一扇侧门，通向医生办公室，另一扇门开向走廊。透过白色的医帘，可以看到外面行走的病人的身影，拖着他们的输液杆。他躺在一张诊疗床上，仍穿着之前的衬衫，只是腰腹间的扣子被解开做了合理的包扎，右手插着输液管（他一看到就产生了一股强烈的将之拔出的冲动）。隔着床帘可以看到诊室外的走廊。这不是一家大医院，更像是私人诊所，窗台上摆着一盆铃兰，已经枯萎了一半。

配枪的人有一张发红的脸膛，额头两侧微微谢顶，拉过医生的椅子坐到他床边。他终于认出他来。

“……托比？”

“是啊，是我，老托比。”对方显得如释重负。“知道你活着真不错，卡斯特拉诺，你真是容光焕发。”

“……去你的吧。”

托比·马修斯是克里姆森市警局的警员，曾在凶案课干过几年，后来被调去后勤部门，常和奥斯卡·康纳利混在一起。好消息是，他终于可以确定自己并没有回到灯塔的病房。但他不确定此刻更不希望看到谁——那个面无表情，热爱讽刺挖苦的护士，还是自己从前的同僚。

“我为什么会在这？”

他撑着手臂，试图坐起来。托比的目光居高临下，充满关切，让塞巴斯蒂安感到耻辱和恼火。

“你说呢？你把三个青少年暴打一顿。能在这里已经不错了。”托比对他的情绪毫不觉察，仍带着一副过分的友好神情说道。

“……是他们先找事。”他想了想，补充，“我看不清他们的年龄。”

“你知道这件事的问题不在于年龄，塞勃。”

塞巴斯蒂安扫了托比一眼。

“这就是你要说的？”他冷哼一声，努力移动着双腿。“省着给青少年服务中心吧。我没时间跟你在这儿鬼扯。”

他想立刻逃离这个地方，逃离前同僚的视线，但他的双腿麻木无力，完全不听使唤。托比很快发现他的意图，伸手把他按住。

“嘿，等等。你不会以为我在这儿是做社区志愿者的吧？”他露出古怪的笑容，“你在格林威治的工厂被发现，打了三个人，身上还有枪伤，而我是接到报案的警察。换成是你你会放人走？”

“你想铐我，最好现在动手。”塞巴斯蒂安瞪着他，“否则就让道，马修斯。你可以去前台报我的社保号。”

“天啊，塞勃，你何必这样，我只是想帮你。”托比显得很吃惊，“如果我想逮捕你，你现在已经胳膊上扎着镇定剂，对费探员嚷嚷着要律师了。——老实说，你还欠我一笔，要支开那两个和我一起逮捕你的探员可不容易。”

塞巴斯蒂安沉默了。他不知该说什么。托比和他交情不深，但两人几乎是同时进入KCPD。对于人与人之间的距离，塞巴斯蒂安向来不怎么会丈量，大部分同僚对他来说都仅止于工作关系。但或许对托比而言，他把他当朋友。

“你辞职的时候……是啊，我和局里的其他人一样惊讶。但是——上帝，看到你这副样子。”托比顿了一下，“我真的始料未及。如果早知道你陷进这种麻烦，当时我就该做点什么。”

“……你不懂。”塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉，“没什么是你能做的。”

“至少我可以告诉你我相信你。”托比耸耸肩，“其实当时有很多人私底下都是相信你的——和我一样——觉得你说的是真话。关于灯塔那件案子。”

灯塔——当这个词从被人口中说出时，塞巴斯蒂安仿佛被火烧着一样浑身颤抖了一下。连他自己都吃了一惊。作为一个事实而非一段记忆出现使它瞬间具有了更加可怕的力量。

托比把他的反应当成是单纯的难以置信，连忙说下去。“是真的，塞勃，千真万确。我觉得……我很对不住你。当时我们什么也没有说。就算说了也没用，毕竟上面的人不肯采信，我们底下的警员说话又有什么意义呢？但除此之外难道还有别的方式可以解释那桩魔鬼的行径吗？我认识你很久了，塞勃。我知道你不会扯那种谎。而这点事要逼疯你还太早。”

对于托比的这番话，塞巴斯蒂安不知该作何反应。他理当有点感觉的，毕竟这是他从 ** _那地方_** 出来以后第一次和一个人——而不是一堵封住眼睛，堵住耳朵的墙壁——谈起 ** _那件事_** 。曾经有一段时间他恨不能乞求别人相信他。那段时间已经过去了。现在，他只是木然听着这一切，感到深深的厌倦和疲惫。他对绝望本身已经感到疲倦了。

“……我以为你们对灯塔这件事并不知道多少。”最后他说。

“确实不多。大部分都是口耳相传的。我们无权查看那些卷宗，前一阵子彼得还因为和特遣队的人私底下谈论这事，结果被人抓到，两人都受了处分，特遣队的还调职了。”托比说，“严格来说我们是不被允许知晓这事儿的。但你也知道，没有不透风的墙。”

“灯塔的案子被封了？”

“你走之前就被封了。派遣小组事后到过现场，也没有去录证言。后来人也是调度的调度，辞职的辞职。”

“……他们可以做到这一步？调度需要警长的同意。”

“调查组的理由是证据不足。显然警长也是这么认为的。”

“艹他的证据不足。我提出过人证，灯塔精神病院的病人，所有我看到过的，他也都看到了。韦瑟斯的籍贯和病史都有具体记录，但他们置之不理，还说我这是介入调查。”

“灯塔的病人？一个精神病，证言可信吗？”

“我不是精神病人，但他们说我疯了。疯了的人，又说证言不可信。在我看来，他们根本不想知道stem里面发生了什么。”

“那你在stem里到底看到了什么呢？”托比专注地问，“你可以告诉我，塞勃。如果我知道，或许还可以帮你。”

塞巴斯蒂安看着托比，他那张憨厚的红脸，下巴有些耷，鼻梁上散落着雀斑，那些令康纳利给他取了个“爱尔兰佬”外号的雀斑。康纳利死了。但是雀斑还在。“爱尔兰佬”还在口口相传。他记得托比结婚十年，有一个儿子和一个小女儿，有时会偷偷把食堂的酸奶带回家。

他低下头，似乎在思考如何回答。托比的目光紧紧相随——当塞巴斯蒂安突然伸手抓住他的大衣领，从底下抽出一把枪时，他还没有反应过来，目光中仍然充满同情。

“嘿！”被枪口对准鼻尖，他才终于举起双手，“塞勃，你在干什么？”

“给我一个理由，马修斯。”塞巴斯蒂安用左手支撑起身体，右手握枪，极力压抑着发抖，“不把第一颗子弹浪费在你的膝盖上。”

“你到底在说什么？我不明白。”托比的声音开始打颤，汗水从他光洁的红额头上丝丝渗出，“想想你的行为意味着什么。我仍是一名警员。”

“是么，莫比乌斯给多少钱收买一个警员？”塞巴斯蒂安一边说一边慢慢上膛，“我给你十秒钟。”

“我不知道你在说什么，但我们完全不需要这样——”

“八。”

“医生就在外面，还有护士，你以为你在哪？他们随时可能进来，只要我喊一声——”

“五。”

“你不会这么做的，你不是这种人。我认识你很久了，卡斯特拉诺，我知道你做不出这种事。”

“你背后的那群人——”塞巴斯蒂安知道自己不该停下来，这些话毫无意义。但他忽然感到一种言说的欲望，仿佛一种呕吐的冲动，话语溢出嘴边。他几乎是带着濒临疯狂的冷静，高烧般的细微颤抖说道，“他们杀了我的小女孩，带走了我的妻子，还想把我扔进地狱里烂掉。在那里，你现在最为恐惧的事不过是一切的开始。所以当你说你认识我的时候，马修斯，你最好再想想。他们都说我疯了，或许有其道理。”

枪口下降，对准托比的膝盖。托比的神情终于完全垮下来。

“等等，等等！”他摆着双手，又不敢大叫出声，像是哮喘发作似的，“我不知道——我不知道他们是谁，我说的是实话。他们叫我把你拖住，尽量套你的话，所以我才在这里——我没有办法。两年前我牵扯到一起诉讼案里，他们帮我摆平了。从此之后我就偶尔替他们办事，但除此之外我对他们的底细一无所知，他们根本不会对像我这样的人透露任何事情，除了想让我做的。天啊，就连莫比乌斯这个名字我都是第一次听说，之前只瞥到过他们的标志——人人都穿在身上——那些被他们买通的一线警员，大概都是一个样……”

“那些？”塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉，“除了你之外，还有其他人？”

“有，有——肯定有，我是知道的。”他像是抓到一根救命稻草，急促地回答，“光我知道的就有三个，档案课的摩斯，主管失踪人口的西蒙，还有……还有费探员，内部调查组那个，你记得吗？当时他怂恿织田去举发你，说上面已经掌握了对你不利的证据，想要辞退你，如果内部举发，还可以保住你的警徽……”

“……婊子养的。”塞巴斯蒂安骂了一句。托比反而露出欣喜的表情，因为他注意到塞巴斯蒂安把枪放低了。

病房外响起急促的脚步声，由远及近，并非医生的软底拖鞋在大理石地面上擦过的那种细碎声音，其中还夹着隐约的人声争吵。有什么东西被撞倒了，远远传来模糊的责骂。透过病床左侧的白色帘幕，可以看到有几个原先坐在外面长椅上的病人正拖着输液杆快速离开。

塞巴斯蒂安转过脸瞪着托比。

托比双手做出护卫的姿势。

“……他们反正知道我在哪，就算不告诉他们，最后也会找到这里来的。”他边后退边说，“求你了，塞巴斯蒂安。”

塞巴斯蒂安拔出胳膊里的针管，用枪对准托比的脑门，从床上慢慢挪下来，双脚着地时，他疼得浑身一颤，晃动的枪口令托比发出一声孩子似的抽泣，几乎有点滑稽。

“我没有选择，我并不是存心害你的。你妻子和女儿的事我一点都不知道，他们找上我是那之后很久了，你要相信我——”

没有多少时间了。他捂住伤口，勉力冲上前去，托比发出一声惊叫，身体后退装反了一把转椅。然而塞巴斯蒂安只是从他怀里掏出警徽，枪仍保持离他的额头几英寸的距离。

“求你……”托比小声说，双手无助的抓着不停转动的椅子腿，似乎不知怎么让它停下。这让塞巴斯蒂安想起托比的儿子——长得和他父亲简直一模一样。在警局每年的家长工作观摩日，小男孩的哭声响彻外面的办公室。托比不得不抱着他跑到楼下的糖果店里。而莉莉会一面笑他，一面坐在乔瑟夫的桌子上数他的友禅折纸。莉莉不擅长折纸，但爱死这些花式了。她也喜欢那只写着汉字的灯笼。到了下午，孩子们淘气够了，就躺在塞巴斯蒂安宽敞的办公室那张长沙发里。漫长的午睡持续到暮色降临。他知道他该早点叫醒他们，但他不忍心……

门外的脚步声越来越近，一个护士高喊：“先生们，你们不能穿着鞋进这里——”

塞巴斯蒂安一枪打碎托比身后的玻璃，在对方的尖叫声中将枪收进后腰，一瘸一拐地打开诊室的侧门走出去。

6.

电梯降落在负一层。塞巴斯蒂安按来到停车场，正看见一个中年男子走下一辆本田，掏出钥匙准备锁车。

“喂，你——不要动，警察。”他亮出警徽，向男子走去，尽量不显出踉跄的姿态。这句讲了半辈子的话，即使一年不曾出口依旧十分熟练。

对方被他的声音吓了一跳，四处张望，似乎还不敢相信这声音是冲着自己来的。看到他和他的警徽后，这个无辜的倒霉蛋才举起手：“这，这是我自己的车，警官，不信你可以查我的牌照——”

“少废话，把钥匙丢过来，现在马上。”

他很服从，即使一头雾水，良好的教育和社会常识仍然让他选择了此刻最明智的做法。他把钥匙放在地上，微微用力推了出去，看着塞巴斯蒂安稍显费力地弯下身捡起钥匙，慢慢走过去打开车门。

“一定有什么误会，警察先生。你看，车里都是我的东西——什么贵重的都没有——这个水晶娃娃是我妻子买的，其实是玻璃的……”

你一准觉得惊奇：在这种情况下这个可怜的人听起来依旧和气礼貌，语气中透出笃定，似乎相信着一切都会好转的。他是个正经人，他没有危险。社会机器永远会按照他被教导的方式运作，厄运是不会降到一个无辜的好基督徒身上的。

“够了。”塞巴斯蒂安说，然后他爬进车里，发动车子，将车门用力带上。

“……我操，什么玩意儿？”男子终于反应过来，大骂一声。但车已经开走了。几秒种后，警徽和警察证从车窗里飞出来，被弃置在地上。

塞巴斯蒂安仍记得自己第一天拿到金警徽时的激动。

这是他自幼向往的职业——一个简单的信念，如同儿时的一场急病，足以贯穿一生。

现在他坐在一辆抢来的车里，腰间揣着一把抢来的枪。他失去了他的金警徽，失去了整个青年时代，失去了一切。仅剩疾病和伤痛提醒他生命的沉重代价。他作出的一切努力，所见过，流过的所有鲜血，最终不过是印证了这一代价。希望已经离得很远了，但他不去想希望的事。他也不去想绝望的事。他只想活着的事。

托比还活着。那些他供出的线人也还活着。这些人会提供更多线索。他可以继续追下去，这念头像路标一样指引着他。他平稳地开车，看着夕阳降临在公路尽头的地平线上。

因为选择是活人的事。

他还有选择。

（1）旅行者：美国南北战争时期南方将领罗伯特·李的坐骑

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2018年。


End file.
